Dimentio (Canon)/Tod the Eldrazi
|-| Normal= |-| Super Dimentio= Summary Dimentio is the true final and primary antagonist of Super Paper Mario. Powers and Stats Tier: 'At least '''Low 2-C '| '''High 2-A Origin: Super Mario Bros Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Levitation, Firing magic projectiles, Can create explosions, Can create forcefields to trap opponents, Mirror Magic, Reality Warping, Can flip between realities, Can create and manipulate universes, Invisibility, Can create countless clones of himself, Illusion Creation, Mind Control (Can take control of people's minds, such as when he turned Luigi into Mr. L), Technopathy (made Fracktail short circuit), BFR to Dimension D (a pocket dimension of his own creation where his attack power is multiplied over two hundred times over, but so is his opponent's), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 4, 5 and 11; after the destruction of the entire multiverse, including heaven and hell--the afterlives--Super Dimentio would live, which would mean he'd be completely incapable of dying with no hell to contain him. Furthermore, he's unable to be touched by Queen Jaydes, who has power over the concepts of life and death themselves. In the end, Super Dimentio seems entirely deathless, and even after being beheaded, he lived on; he hadn't died, he also would have become a god. Once he did die, though, he left behind a shadow of his power that continued guiding the Chaos Heart towards the destruction of the Marioverse too, so Super Dimentio is a tough guy to put down) and Precognition, Invulnerability, Space-Time Manipulation, Can create a giant void that destroys all of existence, Soul Destruction (As the Void would erase spiritual realms, such as The Underwhere), Can create worlds in his image, Time Paradox Immunity in Super form (Would be unaffected by the destruction of all timelines, including the one he originates from) Attack Potency: 'At least '''Universal+ '(Destroyed an entire universal dimension with a snap of his fingers. Was hinted to be the creator of a book that allowed of Count Bleck to destroy his universe) | 'High Multiversal+ '(Was going to destroy all of existence if it wasn't for the mario bros. The Dream depot inculdes a bottomless pit, and "Dream worlds" which given by the context, is universes. and misstar refers to them as universes. The Dream Depot is infinite in size, and three sources suggest that is for infinity. Infinite Multiverse x Infinite Multiverse would be treated as being someone Infinitely stronger than someone who is 2-A, meaning that the dream depot is a High 2-A structure.) '''Speed: Infinite (Can maintain movement in places devoid of space-time) | Infinite (Was going to destroy every single timeline, exist and move within the utterly timeless void of nonexistence, and then create his own space-times) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | High Multiversal+ Durability: 'At least '''Universal+ '| 'High Multiversal+ '(Was going to survive the destruction of all worlds) 'Stamina Very High '| '''Very High Range: Low Multiverse level '''(Can BFR people to different dimensions) | '''High Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Supergenius '''(Claims he is "1000x smarter" than Mario) | '''Supergenius '''Weaknesses: '''His amping is a double edged sword | Pure Hearts Category:Doge and pupper Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1